Spin oscillator devices, such as spin-torque oscillators (STO:s) that utilise spin angular momentum are known.
Dissipative solitons are localized excitations realized by a balance between nonlinearity, dispersion, gain, and loss. They can be experimentally observed in optical, chemical, granular, and liquid dissipative systems. Large amplitude nano-scale dynamics in magnetic thin films with perpendicular magnetic anisotropy (PMA) inherently possess all mechanisms supporting dissipative solitons except for gain.
Dissipative solitons have been reported in a wide range of nonlinear systems, but the observation of their magnetic analogue has been experimentally challenging. However, using STT as a gain mechanism in nanocontact (NC) based STOs, a magnetic dissipative soliton, a so-called “magnetic droplet”, was recently proposed theoretically, but not realised. In particular, no strong enough, useful signal could be provided.
Dissipative solitons are often robust attractors and can exhibit exotic dynamics, such as time-periodic breathing making realization and practical use impossible.
Thus, there is still need to solve this, which has not been possible until now.